A Different Remnant in Remnant
by Alias001
Summary: Temporarily placed under Misc. Games until Code Vein is released.


Chapter One: Entering the Vale

" _I can't remember much of anything if I'm gonna be honest. But what I do remember is my name, the what I am, the names of my equipment and the knowhow to use it. My name is Shinku, and I'm a remnant, or in simpler terms, a vampire. And no! I don't bite, that's disgusting. Well I can acquire blood through biting, but prefer to harvest blood via my Blood Veil. My Blood Veil is named Ivy. It usually takes the form of a scarf, but when activated delivers a thorny death from below. Two words. Deadly Fashionsense. My sword's name is Dragonripper. At first glance, it looks like nothing more than a normal serrated one-handed sword. But once I get the engine up and running, it's easy to see how it earned its name. Sadly, due to the chainsaw-function, I cannot carry it in a proper sheath. Instead I wrap the blade/chain in a length of chain, with some of the chain around my waist like a belt. But I think that's enough of me rambling. Let's get on with the show!"_

 **B**

The night was silent, that is until a group of men, five in total, scared the people out of their path. Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed. Their "follower" was using the night and rooftops as her shroud. Four of the men wore identical clothes, black suits and red sunglasses. As they stepped into a small store, clearly intending to rob it, their "follower" stepped into the light of a moonlit rooftop. This revealed (to us) that the one who were following the men was a (judging by appearance) teenage girl. She had emerald green eyes, crimson hair and very pale skin. Her figure was a curvy one. Her outfit was a leather jacket with leather pants and a pair of medium heeled leather boots. The most noticeable things on her was her red and black scarf and her weapon. Her weapon was a sword, but what made it so noticeable was first the handle, which looked like a handle of a motorcycle, and secondly it's lack of a proper sheath. Instead of a sheath, the blade was wrapped in a long length of chain, the chain was also serving as a belt of sorts. On closer inspection of the blade revealed that the blade was serrated. Even closer inspection revealed that the teeth were attached to a chainsaw chain, and that each individual tooth on the chain was made out of pure diamond. She decided to just sit on the rooftop and watch until something interesting happened, if it did she would get involved. Luckily for her, she didn't need to wait too long before something happened. One of the black suited men she saw walk into the store was sent out through a window with a passenger. A girl in a red cloak who upon landing pulled out her weapon, which was a mechanical scythe.

" _Cool."_ she mentally commented the scythe. " _Time for some fun!"_ she thought as she jumped off the roof.

 **B**

The fight against the criminals were easy but being in an interrogation room was not something Shinku excepted. The woman that had brought her and the girl in red's walking back and forth was not helping to ease Shinku's nerves. And with her weapon being confiscated meant that she only had her Blood Veil on her. Although her face didn't show it, she was mentally panicking. She finally started to pay attention to what was said when a man stepped into the room, with a tray of cookies(?) and a coffee mug in hand.

"Ruby Rose…" said the man to the girl in red, who Shinku now identified as Ruby Rose.

" _Fitting name."_ thought Shinku to herself.

"You have silver eyes. And you…" he continued as turned his attention to Shinku. "Does not exist according to the legal system. Just who are you?"

"If you're asking for my name it's Shinku. There isn't much that I can remember about my past. Mostly "keywords", the names of my equipment and the know how to use it."

"And what are these keywords?"

"Well from what I can recall the words are: Remnant, blood, biting, Blood Veil and Vein. I quickly figured out the first four, but the last one however, Vein, I simply can't understand."

"Hm… it's obvious that the first four are related. My interpretation of them are that you're something called a Remnant, which appears to basically be, based on the second and third words, a vampire, and while you're fully capable of harvesting blood through biting, you would rather use something called a Blood Veil. Are you following so far?"

"Yup, but for some reason I felt a bit insulted when you called me a vampire. I'm fully capable of being in the sunlight. And before you ask what my Blood Veil is. I'm currently wearing it." stated Shinku before pointing at her scarf as she finished the last sentence. "It's called Ivy. And don't even think about taking it away from me."

"Anyway. As for the word Vein, I have honestly no idea what to make of it. But I'm willing to give you an offer to help you." stated Ozpin.

"I'm listening. And for some reason I can't shake off the feeling that your offer will involve me under supervision. And if you're planning on putting me into the system, I like to have the closest thing to a Remnant as possible, thank you."

"I do, and since you apparently don't have a last name, I'll let you decide on that. How about you take Vein as a last name?"

"Why not. Oh! And if weapons are included in these profiles, my weapon is called Dragonripper."

 **B**

Ruby can be seen having an uncomfortable look on her face. Being uncomfortable is understandable when you're stuck in a bone crushing bear hug. Especially if the person hugging you is Yang Xiao Long.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! And managed to make a friend at the same time!" said Yang. Shinku was so glad that she wasn't the one being hugged. "And to top it off, a vampire bat faunus, who also happens to be quite the hottie." At that Shinku cringed.

"Hey! Knock it off, or I'll bite you." said Shinku, who clearly had enough, showing off her fangs to (at least try) intimidate Yang. Which it didn't.

"Whatever you say, Vamps."

"Huh? Who's Vamps?"

"That's your nickname."

"Oh. Hm, a bit insulting but it could have been worse."

 **B**

Shinku was currently just walking around the school grounds, with no real destination, until she caught a delicious scent, blood. Finally having a destination, she hurried towards the source of the scent, hoping to get a bite and drink.

When she finally reached the source of the scent, she was greeted by the sight of Ruby being lectured by some girl in white, with a bleeding hand. Having a hard time to think completely rationally, Shinku started to sneak up on the girl in white from behind. She had found the source of the scent, and if a Remnant gets this interested in someone's blood, it meant that the Remnant would most likely get addicted to the someone's blood. And Shinku was hooked on it by the mere scent, which meant for Shinku that the girl's blood must be very tasty, to her at least.

By the time the girl in white realized that Shinku was behind her, which was when Ruby pointed at her, Shinku sunk her teeth into her neck and began drinking. And the blood was as tasty as it smelled.

"It's heiress actually-" said a girl in black suddenly, before cutting herself off at the sight of Shinku _feeding_. Which earned her an angry glare from Shinku, teeth still in the girl in whites neck, which clearly said "Who dares interrupting my meal?". "Well ain't this something, Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, has gotten herself caught on a vampire bat-Faunus hook." As the newcomer finished, Shinku finally removed her teeth from the girl in white, now named Weiss Schnee's neck, before licking her own lips, satisfied from her meal as Weiss almost collapsed on the ground out of blood loss.

"Delicious! See you for breakfast, sweetie." Exclaimed Shinku at Weiss before walking away towards the auditorium. To say that Weiss was very creeped out by this was a severe understatement.


End file.
